


Phil, can I come sleep with you?

by duntothewood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil, can I come sleep with you? Like, I don't mind top and tailing but I just don't wanna be alone right now" Dan whispered to Phil hoping that the whisper was loud enough to wake up his sleeping friend. It was 3:30 in the morning and Phil woke up to a 6'3" man wrapped in a duvet asking could he sleep in Phil's bed. It was Dan and he had been himself for the last few days and really needed a person right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Phil, can I come sleep with you? Like, I don't mind top and tailing but I just don't wanna be alone right now" Dan whispered to Phil hoping that the whisper was loud enough to wake up his sleeping friend. It was 3:30 in the morning and Phil woke up to a 6'3" man wrapped in a duvet asking could he sleep in Phil's bed. It was Dan, and he hadn't been himself the last few days and really needed a person right now. 

Phil rolled over to one side of his double bed. "That's fine, yeah. Get in but probably best you sleep up here though; I don't want to kick you in the face in the middle of the night" Phil said realising it was the middle of the night, but he knew Dan knew what he meant. "Okay," Dan said, the volume between a whisper and normal speech. As Dan got into Phil's bed, he threw Phil's extra pillows on the floor and replaced it with his own black and white one. As Dan and Phil got comfortable in their new sleeping places Dan whispered to Phil "thank you, you are amazing." The joke on his internet name was not intended, but as they lay down in their duvets, facing opposite ways they both smiled at the joke Dan just made and fell asleep.

~

As Dan woke up, for a second he was very confused as to where he was. This room was too bright to be his room, and that's when the memory of last night came into his head. He was in Phil's room. He felt slightly embarrassed to say that as a 24-year-old man he had to sleep in with his best friend. They were too old for sleepovers now. 

Phil walked up, sticking his head in the door. "Rise and shine. Hurry and get up, I want to watch another episode of that anime we watched yesterday, I can't remember its name, but it was good. So get up because I'm bored being up by myself" Phil said like everything was normal. Everything was normal after all, Dan was just feeling alone and needed a person, and since he lived with Phil he knew that it came with the territory.

"Okay, I'll get up now. What is there for breakfast?" Dan asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "we have shredded wheat, country crisp and frosties, we may also have lucky charms, I'm not sure. Do you want me to put the kettle on for coffee?" Phil asked. "if you would put the kettle on, that be great, thanks. I'll be out in a minute" Dan said happily, glad everything between him and Phil remained the same because he really didn't want anything to change. He liked his life, and even though he may get sad or wonder what the point of it all is, he liked his life and wanted it to stay like this for as long as possible. As Dan dragged his duvet and brought his pillow back into his room and even though he couldn't say it to anyone, last night was the first time in a long time that he hadn't felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had gone to bed hours ago but was just not feeling like sleeping, he was dossing in and out of consciousness for hours now so couldn't be sure of what time it was but it definitely wasn't getting up time yet. He had dossed off when he heard a creaking sound coming from the hall, Dan now fully awake, sat up in bed when Phil rapped on his door ever so quietly. "Dan, are you awake? Can I come sleep in with you? I just want a break from the builders tomorrow morning." Phil whispered but then said normally as he noticed that Dan was fully awake.  
"Yeah, I'm awake. Was that you creaking your door open or has some serial killer come to murder us?"  
"No, that was me. Sorry, Dan. So can I sleep here tonight?" Phil felt awkward asking that question twice.  
"Of course, sure" Dan said as he moved over in the bed so Phil, duvet wrapped and pillow in hand, could get in. As Phil got into Dan's bed he noticed how much better his bed was compared to his own, he wasn't sure if that was because it was someone else's bed or if it was actually better. 

As they both snuggled into their duvets and got their pillows in a comfortable position for sleeping, Dan though how good this was for him. When he slept in the same bed as Phil, he felt like he wasn't alone and this meant so much to him. "Thank you Dan. You really are the best" Phil whispered to Dan as he finally got comfortable in this good but unfamiliar bed. "Goodnight Phil, sleep well" Dan said as he finally got to sleep, for real this time.

~

As Dan opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blue-y green mess lying beside him; As he looked at it, he realised that Phil was already up. Dan thought "I'll get up to join him, in 5 mins…"

"Daaaaannnn, wake up! It's like 1 o'clock and didn't you say you'd film a video today?" Phil said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness. "Fine, I'll get up now. Have you had breakfast?" Dan said. "No, I haven't because I've been waiting for your lazy butt to get out of bed" Phil said jokingly, "Get up and I'll see you in a minute". As Phil began to walk away, Dan shouted from his room "Could you put the kettle on for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short but i hope you enjoy it anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since the first time Dan asked if he could sleep in with Phil, and Dan was back to what he thought was a functional human being. It was a Sunday and tomorrow, Dan and Phil were doing the radio show. It was 1am and Dan was drifting from tab to tab on his laptop just wondering if Phil was still awake. It had got to the stage were going into each other's rooms to sleep didn't need an excuse, even though it was never said they were both thankful that the other was there for them. They had slept in with each other's rooms 6 nights this week and it wasn't 7 because Phil didn't want to disturb Dan as he had an important meeting early the next morning.

As Dan drifted from Twitter to Tumblr to Youtube, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He only woke up to some rustling from the hall, which he expected to be Phil. He was right. Dan sat up slightly in his bed as Phil walked into his room. Phil half expecting Dan to be awake he made less effort to keep quiet and said in a half whispered, "Is it okay...?" He trailed off as Dan nodded answering Phil's question. "Okay, I'll go get my duvet," Phil said, talking normally now despite it being the early hours of the morning. "No Phil, you can share mine," Dan said, Sliding his laptop under the bed and moving over. Dan couldn't be bothered to wait longer to go to sleep so this seemed like the best idea. Dan lifted the corner of his duvet signalling to Phil to get in but Phil was hesitant. Was this weird, Sleeping in the same bed as you best friend and sharing a duvet? No, it wasn't because girls do it all the time, right? 

"Hurry up and get in, I'm freezing my ass off here, " Dan said, shaking Phil from his thoughts. As Phil got into Dan's bed and got comfortable he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward, they were close enough friends for this not to be weird but he felt that sharing a duvet with him was a bit unnecessary. 

Phil bounced around trying to get comfortable and as he stopped when he was comfy he thought to himself, the comfort definitely outweighed the bizarreness of the situation.

~

Phil was always first up, it didn't matter how much sleep he'd had the night before he would always wake up before Dan. But today was different, when Phil opened his eyes he didn't see Dan, as he expected, but an empty side of the bed.

He got up, made the bed and walked down the hall looking for Dan, he stopped at the kitchen door as he heard the Clinking of mugs being taken out of the cupboard. Dan turned round as he saw Phil come through the door. "I was going to make you a coffee and bring it to you. Return the favour and all that" Dan said to Phil as the kettle finished boiling. "Thanks, Dan. Have you had breakfast yet or are we gonna sit down and eat cereal and watch an episode of Free?"  
"No I haven't eaten, sounds good. What episode are we on again?" Dan said as he handed Phil a mug.  
"5, I think. Thank you again for the coffee" Phil said, getting a bowl out of the cupboard for his cereal. "No problem, you are always making me hot chocolate and things so I thought it was time to return the favour. I'll go set up the next episode, see you in a minute" Dan said, as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Phil still found it odd to have shared a duvet with Dan when he had a perfectly acceptable duvet of his own only three steps walk away but he would let it slide for now, and walked into the living room. 

"It was episode 6 actually, but you were close" Dan said with a smile. As Phil got into a comfortable position to eat and watch TV he smiled, he was happy this was his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week passed and as Phil went to bed he could only think how easier it was to not have to carry another duvet into Dan's room at night or have another duvet in his bed and it meant that he had more room to sleep in. At this point, Phil was fully expecting Dan to follow him into his room when he finished with whatever he was doing. Dan and Phil had ordered pizza that night so there was still a smell of it in the Living Room and Phil was amazed the smell hadn't travelled anywhere else. 

Dan was slouching on the couch in the living room and could smell the pizza they had earlier. As he was on Tumblr, he could see the pizza calling out to him. "Just one more bit can't hurt, right?" Dan thought as he opened up the lid of the box and grabbed a slice and ate it as he mindlessly scrolled, adding things to his queue to be sorted later. 

Dan must have dosed off because when he awoke his laptop screen was black and as he checked the time he realised it was late, even for him. He had to make a decision; was he going to go into Phil's room and risk waking him up or was he going to go to his own room and sleep alone for the first time in a few weeks? Going into his own room to get on his pyjamas it gives him time to think, "Do you really want to sleep in here alone? Phil will understand if you wake him up, what's the worst thing he can do?". Dan convinced himself that this was a good idea but with slight nerves, he makes his way the few steps, to Phil's room and opens the door to find Phil with his glasses on scrolling Tumblr like he had been doing not so long before. At this point, it must have been 5 in the morning but as the two made eye contact, they smiled and let out a small laugh at how odd the situation they were in was. As Dan came and stood at the side of the bed he asked, "Why are you still up? I thought you went bed hours ago?"  
"I did but I woke up about half an hour ago and thought I'd wait up for you," Phil said with a smile as he closed his laptop and putting it under his bed.  
"Oh, aren't you just adorable? If you knew I didn't go to bed, why didn't you come wake me up, My back is killing me because I fell asleep on the sofa and I only woke up because I slouched so low I hit my ass off the floor"  
"I didn't know you were in the living room, I thought you were in your room and you'd come in here when you were finished doing whatever you were doing. Anyway, it's really late and we should probably get up somewhat early tomorrow because we have that meeting with Radio 1, and I have to edit before that."  
"Yeah, of course", Dan said as he got into bed and turning to face Phil, "Have you an alarm set?"  
As Phil settled down into bed, he turned to answer Dan, "Yeah for 10. Do you want me to come wake you up at 11 if you aren't already up? Do you have anything important to do tomorrow?"  
"No, I just have a couple of emails to answer but nothing particularly important so if you would come wake me up that would be great. Goodnight Phil, I'm sorry if I kept you up, I didn't know if I should come in here so late and wake you up but I'm glad I did" Dan said with a smile and closed his eyes.  
"You didn't wake me Dan, and if you wanna come in here to sleep at any time of the night you are welcome to. Goodnight, sleep well"  
"Thanks, you are truly the best friend in the world. Goodnight" Dan said and all he could think was that Phil was his friend and they where this close, even though they have been sleeping in the same bed for over 2 weeks now he still wasn't totally sure this was normal anyway, normalness is overrated anyway, he thought as he fell asleep.

~

As Phil woke up and turned off his alarm, he was still thinking about Dan calling him a friend last night, not because he wasn't his friend or ever thought of Dan as anymore, He was thinking about it because he realised how close Dan and him had become over the last few weeks. Phil got up and took his laptop out quietly to make sure he didn't wake Dan up, he needed his sleep more than Phil. Phil then walked to the kitchen to do the usual of making a coffee and waiting for Dan to wake so they can continue their anime watching. 

It was 11 o'clock and there was no sign of Dan, Phil had promised him he would get him up if he wasn't already up so he headed out of the living room and into his own room. He stood at the door for a second to make sure Dan was in the duvet in the first place, but as he saw a tuft of brown hair amongst the duvet mass lying there, that answered that question. "Dan?" Phil said patting Dan on where he thought was his shoulder, "Dan, you gonna get up now? It's 11"  
"erhmmm" Dan groaned, "Hmm-Yeah, I'll be out in a second. Would you put on the kettle for me?" 

Dan got up a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the light outside the covers. He walked into the kitchen, and Phil held out a mug for him to grab. Dan thought that Phil always did make good tea even though he hardly drinks it, only Phil pausing, waiting for a response to his question shook Dan from his thoughts.  
"hmm…" Dan said as he looked up from his mug "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there. What did you say?"  
"I was just asking how you slept?" Phil asked hugging his coffee .  
"I slept pretty well actually, how did you sleep?"  
"I slept alright. How are you feeling about the meeting today?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah, should go okay," Dan said walking way , "Here, I'm gonna go to the shower. See you in a minute"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since their first share of a bed and sharing duvet moved to holding hands under the covers. Something they wouldn't acknowledge the next morning, so they would just carry on about their day and only showing affection for one another at night. Sometimes one would say something suggestive to the other or say it in a video in passing but it was quickly brushed off by the other. 

It was one night in late October, Phil walked into Dan's room and got into bed; they had unconsciously selected Dan bed as it was more comfortable had been sleeping in there for months. Dan turned around instinctively to spoon Phil; the physical and emotional closeness to Phil had had a huge impact on Dan's life over the last number of months. As Dan and Phil spooned, holding hands and smiling at each other, Dan opened his eyes and turned around to look at Phil.  
"Hey, Phil?", Dan whispered, "You awake?"  
"Yeah", Phil whispered back opening his eyes, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, that’s the thing. I was just thinking and I wanna thank you, you have helped me so much over the last few years and especially this last number of months. Thank you so much" Dan replied  
Phil moved forward and kiss Dan on the head and say "There is no need to thank me Dan" and while doing this Dan took Phil's spare hand in has own. 

~  
Over the next few week and months, their relationship grew and grew. Hold hands and cuddling moved to kissing being the norm and neither of them pointed it out or thought it weird because it was where they wanted the relationship to go, even if they never acknowledged it. 

They slowly let the relationship get into their videos, holding hands or one resting their head on the other shoulder, never "coming out" as a couple but it was just accepted they were. Of course, some fan would always make reference to it or act like it was strange but they were in the minority and were mostly just ignored. 

They sat in the living room, weeks later after the initial hype of their "relationship". They both stared at each other, realising how far they had come, and how far in life they still had to go. But as they looked at each other, they were content with the choices that got them this far and as long as they had each other, they could face anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending isn't great but I kinda tried to push through the writers block but i hope it wraps up the story okay and that you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> EDIT: I have gone through the fic again to try to fix my terrible grammar and spelling mistakes but if you spot any more please comment and tell me!


End file.
